Room 13943
Der auf Japanisch verfasste Song ''Room 13943 ''wurde am 2. Mai 2012 auf Nico Nico Douga hochgeladen und erreichte seit diesem über 94.000 Views. Hintergrund Der letzte und achte Song der IMITATION BLACK-Serie nach dem Epilog. Die Besonderheit bei ihm ist, dass nicht nur die VanaN'Ice-Mitglieder singen, sondern auch Kiyoteru Hiyama. Handlung Die Prämisse des Liedes findet in einer Gefängniszelle mit der Nummer 13943 statt. Kiyoteru ist der Wärter. Der Text ist vage formuliert, aber man kann ihn so interpretieren, dass Kaito, Len und Gakupo einst mit Kiyoteru befreundet waren, jedoch eingesperrt wurden, nachdem sie gelogen, betrogen und gemordet hatten. Es kann außerdem vermutet werden, dass sie später im Konflikt miteinander stehen und niemand dem anderen wirklich vertraut, Während des gesamten Liedes sind verzerrte Stimmen und schweres Atmen im Hintergrund zu hören, deren Intensität und Lautstärke mit Fortgang des Liedes zunimmt. Zusätzlich sind die Bilder der PV mit Blutlachen umrandet und es werden am Anfang kurz blutbeschmierte Wände und Türen gezeigt. Text Japanisch= 理由も解らず 閉じ込められた 欲望塗られ 上っ面だけ 人間の 醜い 汚い 塊 騙し合うのも一つのルール 綺麗事など ここには不要 昨日は 味方の あなたも 今日は敵 残酷に切り刻まれた 記憶を消して 脳髄を食い散らかして 狂っていく ただ信じあえたら良かったのに 人を疑い 傷付け合って 過ぎ去る時間が また悪魔を呼び寄せる 残された あなたの 本当の 目的 残酷に切り刻まれた 記憶を消して 脳髄を食い散らかして 狂っていく ただ信じあえたら良かったのに 人を疑い 傷付け合って 過ぎ去る時間が また悪魔を呼び寄せる キコエナイ 疑いは悲しみを繰り返し 許し合えていたら良かったのに 君は何を考えているの？ 微笑む君 |-|Romaji= Wake mo wakarazu tojikomerareta Yokubou mamire uwattsura dake Ningen no minikui kitanai katamari Damashi au no mo hitotsu no RUURU Kireigoto nado koko ni wa fuyou Kinou wa mikata no anata mo kyou wa teki Zankoku ni kiri kizamareta kioku wo keshite Nouzui wo kui chirakashite kurutte iku Tada shinji aetara yokatta no ni Hito wo utagai kizutsuke atte Sugisaru jikan ga mata akuma wo yobi yoseru Nokosareta anata no hontou no mokuteki Zankoku ni kiri kizamareta kioku wo keshite Nouzui wo kui chirakashite kurutte iku Tada shinji aetara yokatta no ni Hito wo utagai kizutsuke atte Sugisaru jikan ga mata akuma wo yobi yoseru (Sayonara mo mou) KIKOENAI Utagai wa kanashimi wo kurikaeshi Yurushi aete itara yokatta no ni Kimi wa nani wo kangaete iru no? Hohoemu kimi |-|Englisch= We have been imprisoned for no reason. Although we try to look composed, we're dripping with desire. We're the epitome of humans' unsightliness and defilement. Lying to and tricking each other is merely one of the rules. This place has no need for pretty and nice things. You, who were my comrades yesterday, are my enemies today. In the process of erasing my cruelly mutilated memories, you messily devour my brain and slowly become aberrant. Although we could have trusted one another, we doubted and injured everyone in sight. The ticking time calls upon the devil yet again. What could be your true goal as the lone survivor? In the process of erasing my cruelly mutilated memories, you messily devour my brain and slowly become aberrant. Although we could have trusted one another, we doubted and injured everyone in sight. The ticking time calls upon the devil yet again. (AT THIS POINT, NOT EVEN GOODBYE...) I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING. Since doubt only generates more misery, we should have forgiven one another. What are you thinking about now? You're smiling. Credits goes to ✿ |-|Deutsch= Wir wurden ohne Grund eingesperrt. Auch wenn wir versuchen gefasst auszusehen, triefen wir vor Begierde. Wir sind der Inbegriff menschlicher Hässlichkeit und Schändung. Sich gegenseitig belügen und überlisten ist nur eine der Regeln. Dieser Ort braucht keine hübschen und schönen Dinge. Ihr, die gestern meine Kameraden wart, seid heute meine Feinde. In dem Prozess meine grausamen verstümmelten Erinnerungen auszulöschen, Verschlingst du mein Gehirn und wirst langsam anormal. Obwohl wir einander vertraut haben könnten, Misstrauten wir uns und verletzten jeden um uns herum. Die tickende Zeit ruft noch einmal den Teufel auf. Was könnte als einziger Überlebender dein wahres Ziel sein? In dem Prozess meine grausamen verstümmelten Erinnerungen auszulöschen, Verschlingst du mein Gehirn und wirst langsam anormal. Obwohl wir einander vertraut haben könnten, Misstrauten wir uns und verletzten jeden um uns herum. Die tickende Zeit ruft noch einmal den Teufel auf. (NICHT EINMAL EIN LEBEWOHL...) ICH KANN NICHTS HÖREN. Da Misstrauen nur mehr Elend bring, Sollten wir einander vergeben haben. Über was denkst du gerade nach? Du lächelst. Kategorie:KAITO Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Kamui Gakupo Kategorie:VanaN'Ice Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hiyama Kiyoteru